Masoquista
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Haruka's POV. Aunque me duela, lo soportare, soportare esos ojos llenos de odio, y esa voz que me grita insultos, porque el dolor que me haces se siente bien, por eso simplemente.


**Angst, angst everywhere**.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

_Dolor, es lo unico que siento cuando te me acerco._

_Desde pequeño era así, claro que no eras tan cruel como ahora, pero aun así. Mi abuela diria que me aleje de quien me haga daño, que su compania no puede ser buena, y aun así estoy aqui a su lado, como un perro, como un esclavo._

_Siento que ya ni puedo vivir sin ti. Con una palabra de odio, me siento feliz por el resto del día. Hasta apareces en mis sueños atormentandome. Pero prefiero ser yo el que esta sufriendo, no puedo verte sufrir, creo que lo merezco por haberte hecho sentir mal aquel día._

_No te mentire, desde que te conoci estas en mis sueños. Los primeros eran inocentes sueños donde nadabamos juntos, me sentia bien, y me sentia mejor cuando podia hacerlos realidad. Cuando te fuiste, mis sueños empezaron a ser pesadillas, me sentia solo, sentia que no podia nadar, era horrible estar sin ti, pero de alguna manera me gustaban esos sueños, porque aunque estaban hiriendome, podia verte, no como en la realidad. Volviste, aunque fue solo un día pero volviste. Ese día fue como los sueños buenos que tenia cuando apenas nos habiamos conocido. Creí que seria algo bueno, pero... termine rompiendote el corazón. No debí haber ganado esa carrera, a partir de ese momento empezaste a odiarme, y desde que te vi llorar, mis sueños se volvieron cada vez peores. Habia veces que me despertaba empapado en lagrimas, o simplemente no podia conciliar el sueño. Eso era peor, porque, como dije antes, me gustaba sufrir en mis sueños, con tal de poder verte._

_Cuando volviste, aquel sentimiento tambien, solo que aumentado, demasiado. Ya no era un niño, ya podia entender todo. Si no fuera por mi cordura, me hubiera avalanzado sobre ti a llorar, pero no lo haria. Nunca he mostrado mis sentimientos, no en publico, y prefiero que así sea. Odio que la gente me vea llorar, no quiero que se preocupen por mi._  
_Tu actitud hacia mi fue fria, como era en mis sueños. Nunca imagine que mis pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Eras mi mejor amigo, eras quien se colaba en mis sueños, y fuiste mi primer amor, ¿Por que de repente me odias?_

_Ahora que has vuelto, mis sueños son basicamente peores, pero demasiado. Siento que se me corta el aire, me despierto en medio de la noche todo sudoroso, y tambien con lagrimas incontrolables. Luego me acuesto en mi cama, y no puedo volver a dormir. Recuerdo esos sueños, todos y cada uno de ellos, en los que me golpeas hasta que me muera, o me empujas hacia el agua para que me hunda. Y sin embargo sigo creyendo que es bueno soñar contigo._  
_Podrias golpearme y no me quejaria, podrias insultarme y todo estaria bien, con tal de que tengamos contacto, esta todo bien para mi. Solo quiero estar mas cerca de ti, aunque creo que esto nos aleja, y es eso lo que realmente duele. ¿Pero que podria hacer? Cada movimiento que haces o que hago nos aleja cada vez mas. Eso debe ser un alivio para ti, ni te imaginas como me siento yo al respecto._

_Odio, ira, rabia, envidia, todo eso puedo ver en tus ojos. Esos ojos de un rojo tan profundo, expresan tantas emociones en mi contra, que simplemente me dan ganas de tirar todo por la borda, y rogarte que no me odies. No tirare mi orgullo tan facilmente. _  
_Diablos, no he dormido en toda la noche, de nuevo. ¿Por que no pude recostarme a dormir y soñar contigo? Eso es lo que mas anhelo en todo el día. Si me encuentro contigo, cosa que casi nunca pasa, me atacas con palabras y miradas de odio. No puedo dejar de escuchar esas melodicas palabras y esas miradas tan profundas, es como si intentara nadar en el mas oscuro de los abismos. Debo salir de allí, debo ser fuerte, debo dejar de ser tan tonto._

_Podria extender mis manos y pedirle a ese pinguino, esa orca, y esa mariposa que me empujen hacia afuera, que me ayuden a escapar y que no me dejen ahogarme en este agujero negro. Pero no, no lo hare, aunque me entendieran, no quiero que hagan algo que me aleje de ti. _

_Porque con el tiempo, aunque me duela, aunque esto no me deje respirar, aunque sea lo unico que me haya hecho llorar -contando la muerte de mi abuela y cuando deje la natación, en ese momento no solte lagrima alguna-, aunque mis sueños esten llenos de angustia y dolor, aunque se que es algo imposible que llegues a amarme como yo a ti. Aunque haya pasado todo eso, lo acepto, y me hace feliz, porque con el tiempo me volvi masoquista, y comprendí que este dolor era la unica forma en la que podriamos estar juntos. Tu odiandome como tu rival y yo aqui, aguantandolo todo, tan solo para sentir tu voz, tan solo para ver tus ojos, tan solo para nadar contigo, tan solo para no hacerte sufrir, como aquella vez, aunque no se compara a como sufro yo. Pero al fin de cuentas, es por ti, Rin. Me volví masoquista por ti._

* * *

**Hago sufrir a Haru, odienme (?) lel, no me van a decir que alguna vez no se sintieron así, porque yo si u.u solo que no era un chico de mi equipo de natación sino que de la escuela... pobre idiota, se cree otaku y solo vio 70 capitulos de Bleach**

**-corta porque tengo sueño xD- **

**bueno, sayonara, y no olviden votar la 234! (-ley que regalara yaoi a cada habitante de -pais random-, ok no e.e)**


End file.
